barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Merliah
Merliah Summers is the protagonist of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. She is a surfer from Malibu and a half mermaid princess of Oceana. Merliah was born to Queen Calissa and Rip and is the grand-daughter of Break. Story ''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale Merliah was born as a half-human and a half-mermaid person. She was born in Oceana, an underwater kingdom, ruled by her mother Queen Calissa, but her father was just an usual human. When she was just a little baby, her mother gave her to Rip's father, Break, because she was born with legs and couldn't live in Oceana. When she was growing up, Break thought Merliah couldn't handle the facts. He said to Merliah that her parents died when she was a baby. She grew up as "super-surf champion." She also has two friends named Fallon and Hadley, and the trio loved to surf and Merliah was one of the competitors of the team Malibu. She always won every surfing competition, and that's why she is nicknamed the '''Queen of The Waves'. She thought that she was a normal teenager, when she was really a mermaid princess and the daughter of the Pacific ocean's queen. One day, when she was in a surfing contest, her hair unexpectedly turned pink and she was able to breath underwater, and she was surprised to hear a pink, sparkly dolphin named Zuma talking. When she got home, Break told her the truth about her past, but she doesn't believe it. But when Zuma tells her that everything Break told her was true. But when she yanks off the magical necklace given to her as a baby, it was revealed her mother was alive. So she comes with Zuma to Oceana, but just to see her mother to change her back to just a "normal" girl. Over the course of her adventure, however, she starts to accept her mermaid half. Merliah learns that, what makes you different may be your greatest strength. ''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 In Oceana, the residents were celebrating Merliah's one-year anniversary of her arrival to Oceana. In the human world, with support from Break, Hadley and Fallon, Merliah was competing in the annual Surf Invitational at Laguna Beach. Merliah and her biggest surfing rival, Kylie Morgan from Australia, were very competitive with each other. In the competition, Fallon came third place, Kylie was second, and Merliah was first. The next part of the competition would see Kylie, Merliah, Fallon and their friends going to the World Championship Surf Invitational in Australia. Snouts came to see Merliah, so she went with him to tell her mother about the surf meet. Calissa showed Merliah her see shell, and Merliah watched her mother's memories of her first Changing of the Tides Ceremony. Calissa explained that to make merillia, a mermaid in the royal family had to sit on a throne in the city of Aquellia. Then, they must recite an ancient rite. At midday, they would be able to make merillia. Calissa wanted Merliah to see the ceremony, but Merliah considered the World Championship Surf Invitational to be more important. After an argument, with Merliah refusing to go to the ceremony, she left her mother, who was heartbroken. In Australia, Kylie won the first round of the World Championship Surf Invitational. However, at one point she kicked Merliah off of her surfboard, and it caused Merliah to do a handstand while she surfed. When they returned to the shore, everyone ignored Kylie, even though she won the first place and Merliah won the second place. A group of people went to interview Merliah about her handstand, and she was even picked to be a model for a surf gear company by its founder, Georgie Majors. Their first photo shoot took place that night at a luau. While Merliah was modelling, she had to take off her magic necklace because it wasn't made by Wavecrest. She gave it to Hadley to keep safe. Meanwhile, Kylie was told by Alistair, an evil fish, that Merliah's necklace gave her a magical advantage. Kylie decided to listen to him and steal the necklace while Hadley was busy. Kylie used it to became a mermaid and went to the bottom of the deepest trench of the ocean with Alistair, while Merliah, Hadley and Fallon looked for her necklace. In the ocean, Snouts witnessed Kylie being trapped in Eris' whirlpool by Alistair. With Kylie inside, Eris was freed. Snouts went to Merliah, who was still looking for her necklace hours later. Merliah could sense that the ocean was in danger, so she followed Snouts to the whirlpool, hoping she would be back in time for the final part of the surf competition. Merliah tied a plant around her waist and went into the whirlpool that Kylie was in. Kylie was freed, but the current of the whirlpool was so strong and the plant tied around Merliah wasn't strong enough to pull her out. Kylie and Snouts helped her to climb out, and the whirlpool disappeared. Kylie told Merliah that Eris had gotten out of the whirlpool. Merliah explained to Kylie that Eris is her aunt, and she would have to stay in the Oceana to stop Eris, so Kylie apologized to Merliah for steal her necklace and tries to give it back to her, but her mermaid tail turned into legs and Kylie loses the ability to breathe underwater, and Merliah decided give her necklace to Kylie to prevent her from drowning and Kylie decided to stay and help. Queen Calissa was at Aquellia preparing for the Changing of the Tides Ceremony with mermaid ambassadors from different oceans. Eris found them and made their worst nightmares come true, so Calissa could no longer swim, and she sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Merliah could sense that her mother was in trouble, and met up with Zuma. They found Calissa, and Merliah and her mother apologized for their misunderstanding. Merliah, Zuma, Kylie and Snouts were unable to lift Calissa from the ocean floor even when working together. Merliah decided she would sit on the throne in Aquellia instead of Calissa, and lose her legs forever to save her mother and Oceana. In Aquellia, Merliah and her friends got past Eris’ henchmen, large evil fish named Stargazers, and saved the ambassadors. After getting Eris away from the throne, Merliah sat on it and recited the rite for the Changing of the Tides Ceremony. Unfortunately, because she had no tail due to Kylie having her necklace, nothing happened. Kylie stopped Eris from hurting Merliah and gave Merliah back her necklace. She quickly became a mermaid again and was able to reflect one of Eris’ nightmare spells back at her. Once the ceremony was performed, Queen Calissa and the ambassadors’ nightmares were gone. Merliah gave Kylie the necklace to wear so she could breathe underwater. Alistair pretends he wasn’t working with Eris at all, so one of the ambassadors considers making him a pet. Everyone notices Eris, who’s worst nightmare came true: she had legs, and would have them forever. Eris was locked away somewhere secure by the ambassadors, and they left. Merliah felt sad that she would never be able to surf again, but she was supportive of Kylie anyway. They went back up the surface to watch Kylie compete. Kylie wanted to give Merliah back her necklace, but Calissa and Merliah decided she should keep it because she helped to save the ocean. Merliah told her mother she wished she could still change back so she could show a new trick to Kylie. Suddenly, with just those words, Merliah was able to become a human again. Merliah was overjoyed and Calissa told her that, because the ritual at the ceremony transforms a mermaid into her fullest self, Merliah’s fullest self was clearly both human and mermaid. Merliah got to surf in the final stage of the competition, but because e she was able to make Merillia, she became distracted and lost to Kylie. When Kylie was being rewarded, Georgie Majors offered to make her a surf gear model beside Merliah. Kylie decided to share her trophy with Merliah, because she felt that it was special to be a part of something big. They held up the trophy together, and were cheered on by the hundreds of people in the crowd. Personality Merliah is a cool, sassy, and brave girl. She is strong tipe of girl. She loves to compete, but doesn't let it losing get her down. She love to be always winner and always do everytinng to win. She loves to surf more than anything. Merliah is brave young girl, who doesn't scare to fight with someone who is dangerous, stronger and more older than she is. Although she has come to embrace her mermaid heritage, she is modern girl and loves to spend time with her friends. Physical Appearance Merliah is an American teenager. She has a heart shaped face, and naturally tanned skin from spending most of her time in the sun. She has blue eyes and long blonde hair. When she came of age, her hair gained pink highlights when it came into contact with water. Her makeup consists of pink toenail polish and pink eye shadow. She is 17 years old. Barbie in A Mermaid Tale Merliah Summers.png|Pink swimsuit 533448_207320046052366_401460622_n - Copy.jpg|Blue outfit Merliah 2.png|Mermaid disguise Merliah 3.png|Mermaid princess Swimsuit Her swimsuit has the color combinations of hot pink, orange and white and it is a two-piece suit. She has a strap bra with pink, short bottom. She wears a pink necklace that was given by her mother when she was little. She sometimes wears a sleeveless blue top with a hooded jacket on the back and she wears orange flip-flops. Mermaid Disguise When she tries to be a mermaid, she has to disguise like one. She wears a fake mermaid tail with the colors deep purple and sky blue. Her bra's color matches the tail. Mermaid Princess After she was transformed, she now a real mermaid. Her tail color is pink and orange, just like her swimsuit. The tail also have flower designs on it and the bra has a flower on it, too. The top only has one strap on the right and she wears a crown that matches her tail. She wears a new white and pink necklace given by her mother. Her hairstyle changed, it was now long and wavy. Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 Merliah 4.png|Pink and purple swimsuit Merliah 5.png|Pink and blue swimsuit MT2-barbie-in-a-mermaid-tale-2-31096863-1024-576 - Copy.png|Pink and orange swimsuit Merliah 6.png|Mermaid Princess Swimsuit In Malibu Her two-piece suit at the surf competition at the beginning of the movie is similar to the one she wears in the first movie, except for the fact that this one is violet with another type of flowers printed on it. It also has flowers on the straps; she wears the magical necklace that lets her turn into a mermaid. Swimsuit In Australia In Australia, she wears a two-piece suit of many colors, mostly pink, but also blue and yellow. She's sometimes shown wearing her magical necklace. Wavecrest Surf Gear In Austraila Merliah is picked to be the new model in Wavecrest Surf Gear, and she accepts it. She was forced to change her necklace with another necklace that Georgie Majors gives it to her. Her bikini is similiar to the first movie but the details diferents and the top bikini is diferent. Her hairstyle is change and it also reuse after the transformaition in the Changing of the Tides Ceremony. Mermaid Princess The bra is identical to the one of her second swimsuit, but it's sparkly. Her tail has a sparkly violet belt with a golden brooch. The colors of her tail are pink and yellow, and she wore a dark pink crown with light pink jewels.Her hairstyle is resuse from the Wavecrest Surf Gear. Relationships Queen Calissa Calissa is Merliah's mother. Merliah was raised away from her mother because Calissa feared she would be in danger if she grew up in Oceana, so Merliah believed that her mother had died. When Merliah first learnt about her mom, she didn't want to meet her. She prefered to stay with her grandfather and forget everything. But Merliah finally realised that she has mother who loves her and saved Calissa risking her own life. Now Merliah has a strong relationship with her mother. Calissa loves her daughter more than anything and Merliah is very friendly and nice to her. Calissa loves images where Merliah is baby. They love to spend time together. Break Break, Merliah's paternal grandfather, raised her. They live together at a surf shack in Malibu. In Break's eyes, Merliah is still little baby and he loves her very much. Merliah loves him too and goes to him for advice. Merliah was angry on him when he told her true, but it was only Merliah's reaction about the secret of her family. In finale Merliah told to Break that she'll always come back to him, even after she find her mother. They have lots of fun together. Friends Merliah has very close relations with her best friends, Fallon and Hadley. She tells them everything and they are always ready to listen her. They love surf up, talking and spend the time together. They have their own surf team in the Maliby. It seems that Merliah is their leader. Fallon and Hadley are only ones which know about Merliah biggest secret (Kylie learnt this accidentally and Break always knew this). Quotes *"That's what he told me. Now I know I'm losing my mind, because craziness clearly runs in my family."'' *''"Mermaids don't exist."'' *''"I need help! I thought I was breathing underwater, I thought a dolphin was talking to me."'' *''"I am Merliah, half-mermaid princess of Oceana and it's my duty to protect my subjects."'' *''"Why swim? When you can shred!' *"Is this Oceana? It's beautiful!"'' *''"Can you dance?"'' *''"I can do better with my eyes closed."'' *''"My mom! I'm gonna go tell her."'' *''"Race to Oceana?"'' *''"It's the ocean. It feels wrong somehow."'' *''"No mom! The only way to stop Eris from taking over, is if another member of the family does the ceremony."'' *''"Woah! Mom! Kylie! My legs! But the ritual..."'' *''"This is my wave Kylie"'' *''"You call that style?"'' *''"Your run was also great Fallon."'' *''"It's beautiful mom!"'' *''"My necklace has to be in here."'' Gallery Screenshots 505131_1291537493786_500_277.jpg|Merliah with Snouts 9x3gyehbunfxxz3tlog.png|Merliah with pink hair 440122_1278613782882_500_273.jpg|''"Am I crazy?"'' MT-Epic-fail-for-Mattelz-barbie-movies-24786520-1024-576.png|Getting the Celestial Comb Merliah-as-a-mermaid-barbie-movies-12433880-640-352.jpg|Merliah as a mermaid Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 5 8 HD2.jpg|Getting the Celestial Comb Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 6 8 HD5.jpg|Merliah summer Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 7 8 HD2.jpg Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 7 8 HD9.jpg|Merliah getting her new magic necklace from Queen Calissa Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 6 8 HD7.jpg|Merliah as Mermaid Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 2 8 HD.jpg 493669_1288967133008_500_281.jpg|Returning to Malibu Little-Merliah-barbie-in-mermaid-tale-13479971-672-368.jpg|Merliah as a baby merliah-merliah-15743281-332-415.jpg|In her disguise tail Barbie-in-A-Mermaid-Tale-barbie-movies-11390518-640-352.jpg Merliah-barbie-in-mermaid-tale.jpg|Merliah turning into a mermaid for the first time AOwopwKt.png|Merliah clutching her necklace Merliah-mermaid MT2.jpg|Merliah in mermaid form in MT2 MT2-Everyone-s-happy-to-see-Mer-barbie-movies-28781552-640-360.jpg Vlcsnap-2002-01-01-04h52m06s59.png Queen Merliah.jpg|Queen Merliah in MT2 21.jpg 305653_207320439385660_1816833851_n.jpg 356842-e2ef87190249a4143f5d16da14df2b2d.jpeg 403635_1271938444111_500_281.jpg 416363_1274545484808_336_382.jpg 1259756__barbie_mermaid_013096_03_58_16_.jpg Barbie-in-mermaid-tale-81494.png barbie-in-mermaid-tale-barbie-in-mermaid-tale-13479972-672-350.jpg cute merliah.jpg Hgdvhewgfyugew.png i am a mermaid princess.jpg it-s-surfing-time-barbie-in-mermaid-tale-26822041-720-400.jpg merliah.png Merliah-and-Malibu-s-palms-barbie-in-mermaid-tale-13480054-672-368.jpg Merliah-barbie-princess-11154975-852-480.jpg MT-barbie-in-mermaid-tale-31096907-1024-576.png uu1-580x322.jpg CleoCorinne-3607641_650_361.png MT2-could-find-no-words-barbie-movies-28781372-640-360.jpg 87765_1335030058757_full.jpg Princess-Merliah-of-Oceana-barbie-princess-30127106-1024-576.png MT2-Second-Trailer-barbie-in-a-mermaid-tale-2-28920528-848-466.jpg ywxbb22uqv02izppqfzi.jpg 246441_433008510063089_1117907242_n.jpg 985343_1332850879418_full.jpg MT2-barbie-in-a-mermaid-tale-2-31096856-1024-576.png MT2-barbie-in-a-mermaid-tale-2-31096854-1024-576.png MT2-barbie-in-a-mermaid-tale-2-31096861-1024-576.png 407604_1269865881851_full.jpg princess merliah.png barbie 016.PNG MT_36.jpg|Hi Merliah Photo-from-Barbie-in-a-Mermaid-Tale-2-Book-barbie-movies-29535034-1494-1073.jpg|Would you be our new model for Wavecrest Surf Gear Merliah? Her-Majesty-barbie-movies-28309183-640-360.jpg|Liah after the tranformations of the cermony. Barbie and Kylie.png|Kylie shares her winning thophy with Liah Merliah_mermaidtale2.png|link=File:Merliah mermaidtale2.png Merliah2.png merliah.JPG Merliahsneaky.JPG merliahcalissa.JPG merliahcalissasad.JPG merliahdreamfish.JPG merliahkylie.JPG merliahmagic.JPG merliahmantas.JPG merliahrealtail.JPG merliahsad.JPG merliahsparkles.JPG merliahsurf.JPG merliahsurfboards.JPG merliahthrone.JPG merliahtrench.JPG Dolls 61OyZPY6HaL. AA1500 .jpg|Merliah in her human form in the first movie. Merliah doll.jpg|Merliah doll in bikini from the first movie 81csUDNqxPL. AA1500 .jpg|Basic doll with the necklace in the first movie. 61rJPsQeTPL._AA1095_.jpg|Merliah in her mermaid form in the first movie. 61073dwFJiL._AA1500_.jpg|Merliah in her human form again in the second movie. 71hW5KleH-L._AA1500_.jpg|Merliah in her mermaid form again in the second movie. 7180rw07YwL._AA1500_.jpg|Basic doll again in the second movie. Merliah 2.jpg|Another Merliah doll with bikini Trivia *A doll of Merliah appeared in the 2011 movie Soul Surfer. It was shown a few times in the movie. Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 and Soul Surfer have similarities, such as the main character and the antagonist accepting a trophy together at the end of the movie, and the main character modelling surf gear. *Merliah could surf before she could walk, as she described it in her scrapbook. *She is the third Barbie character not be initially aware of her identity as a princess, the first being Rapunzel, the second being Princess Rosella, and the fourth being Blair Willows. *Merliah had at least 1 year with Calissa after she was born. This is proven by the fact Calissa imprisoned not long after she gave Merliah to Break. *Because in the beginning of the movie (around Merliah and Queen Calissa's argumentation) Calissa gives Merliah her tiara, then between Mermaid Tale 1 and 2, Merliah must had visited Oceana at least once. *She is the first princess of a modern movie, the second being Blair Willows, and the third is Princess Tori *Merliah is the third protagonist who doesn't have a crush or love interest. The first is Eden Starling and the second is Thumbelina. *In some pictures of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2's storybooks, her hair is still blonde without pink highlights when she's in her human form. Goofs ''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale *When Merliah puts her clothes on the rock before jumps into the water, her clothes is slowly sinking into the rock Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' *Merliah's necklace appears when she's sitting on the throne. When the Changing of the Tides Ceremony is about to begin, somehow it dissapears. See Also Category:Barbie in A Mermaid Tale Characters Category:Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 Characters Category:Princesses Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Protagonists Category:Mermaids Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Surfers Category:Singing Characters Category:Animated Singers